Lucky
by RickLoveEvy
Summary: Sequel to my previous story "Lost". Evelyn still felt sad for the lost of the baby. How could Rick make her feel better? Read and find out.


**Lucky**

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. All belong to Mr. Stephen Sommers and Universal studio.

The story happened somewhere between The Mummy and The Mummy Return. If you haven't read on my previous story "Lost", you are suggested to read it before this. Reviews are welcome.

Enjoy =)

The next morning she woke up with a handsome face smiling at her. Evelyn opened her eyes as she felt brightness. "Good morning" Rick said with a smile. He was awake 20 minutes ago and watching his wife slept. He loved to watch her whatever she was doing. "Morning" she said and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "So, you were awake" she said after they broke apart. Both of them were laying on their side facing each other. "Yeah... I was thinking about you. What else" he said as he grin. "Why Mr. O'connell?" she asked in a seductive tone. "Well, because you are beautiful, smart, stubborn..." she narrowed her eyes when he said the word "stubborn". "And sexy of course" his eyes travel down to her neck then her chest, going lower and lower and back up to meet her eyes. When his eyes travel back up, he noticed her chest was moving up and down very fast. He saw her face was flushed. "You are blushing" he teased. "No I don't" she argued. "Yes you are. And you are breathing fast. Something you want?" he continued to tease her. Before he realised, "ouch" she pinched his arm that rested on her body. "That served you right Mr. O'connell for teasing your wife" she said. "I loved teasing you because you're sexy when you are angry" he said as a large grin showed on his face. She narrowed her eyes. "And I loved kissing you. See, you are blushing." "ohhhh" her words were cut short by her husband kissing her. It was supposed to be quick but Rick wrapped both arms around her and kissed her hard. She melted in the kissing and her husband warm embrace. When they finally broke away, both were grasping for air. Both wanted a more intimacy way to show their love for each other. Her lips was swallowed a bit from the passion kisses they had shared. He always nibbled her lips whenever they kiss. And she loved it. "Do you want another child?" he asked. "As I told you last night, yes but in future. Not now Rick. I still felt sad for the miscarriage." she was tired for repeating the same thing. "I'm sorry, honey. Maybe in future. How about the act for making baby?" he tried to change to another kind of conversation. She was blushing whenever her husband suggested they make love. "You know... something you like" he smiled. "And you like it too" she said. "Yeah, I do" he wasn't shy to admit it. His hands were started to touch her breast when he was speaking. Her nipple became hard when she felt his hand on her breast. His thumb caressed her hard nipple through the fabric of her nightgown. She whimpering "hmmm" when he did that. His hand left her breast and moved further down to her womanhood. His hand moved pass her hairs and found her clit. He started to massage her clit up and down. Oh god, she was so wet. "Ohhhh" she moaned as the sensation began to build up. Her lips found his and moaned into his mouth. She used her tongue to tease him by licking his upper lip. He groaned as he deepened the kiss and let her tongue enter his mouth. He sucked her tongue slightly and pull back to catch his breathe. As their lips touched, both of them open their mouths and their tongues intertwined. As their kiss became hot, his penis was growing hard. She moved her hand, was resting on his chest, down to his groin, stroke his long shaft through his boxer and made him saw stars. He groaned as his lips broke apart from her. His penis was fully awake as his wife small hand touched him and began to stroke gently. He removed his hand from her inner thighs, licked his fingers to taste her juice. "You taste so good" he said as he felt more aroused. He could see through her eyes that she was full of needs. Needed him to fill her up.

"I need you" she said as she started to cry. "Make me forget, Rick. The memory of miscarriage kept haunting me. I felt so sick" she said while she crying. In fact, she assured him not so long ago that she was fine. But he knew his wife better than anything that she wasn't. And he was right. "Shhhh... it's ok. I'm here. I'm here now" he was guilty that he wasn't with her when she needed him the most. But he couldn't t change the past, so he would do anything to make her feel good. After they returned from Hamunaptra, the dream of Rick and Jonathan couldn't make it to save her and she was killed by Inmotep to save his lover's soul kept haunting her. She would scream through her sleep and he would burst into her room every night. The same and the only dream. Every night. Finally, he talked her to let him stayed in her room every night so that he could wake her from her dream. Holding and comforting her while she was crying. She protested at first because it wasn't proper to have a man in a girl's room at night. But she did feel safe when he was beside her and holding her. After one week she had that dream, she finally allowed Rick to stay in her room. They slept on the same bed but only for sleeping. Nothing else happened because he knew she wanted to wait until her wedding night. As scoundrel as he was, his gentleman attitudes took her by surprise. He would wrap both arms around her and she would lay her head on his chest. Ever since she allowed him to stay, the dream came less and less. This time he was going to do the same thing, holding her and whispering sweet words to her. Finally she calmed down and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Thank you for staying with me" she said, the same thing she had said to him 5 years ago. "Hey, that's why I'm here for" he said. "I love you Rick. So much" she said. "More than I love you?" he tried to lighten up her mood. "As much as you love me" she smiled and she kissed him intended to continue what they had started before interrupted by her silly tears. He rolled onto his back and took her with him. She straddled on his groin and roll her hips as she deepened the kiss. He groaned as she was giving him pleasure. He reached out for the hem of her nightgown, pull it over her head and throw it to the side. As she was rolling her hips, he knew he wouldn't last long. He had to make her came first. He wrapped both arms around her and roll over. She was on her back, he was on top of her between her spread legs. He nibbled her earlobe and his lips travelled down to her neck. He licked her skin and she had goosebumps on her skin. He popped himself up on one elbow and used his one hand to caress her full round breast. She moaned a little as his lips travelled down to her chest. He kissed her breast avoiding her nipple, knew that would drive her crazy. "Rick" she moaned. He knew what she wanted and given in to her. He kissed her nipple very gently and licked her breast all the while avoiding her nipple. "Ohhhhh" she cried out as he sucked her right nipple hard and pinch her left nipple at the same time. She grabbed his head and held him close to her chest, wanting more from him. He kissed her nipples one last time before his lips travelled down to her stomach and down to her womanhood. He used his fingers to open her lips to his seeking mouth and began to lick her clit. She moaned in pleasure. His hands grabbed her breasts while he was sucking her clit, sent her to climax. "Rickkkkkkk" she moaned out loud as she reached her climax. She couldn't help herself as she moaned, the pleasure her husband was giving her is too much for her to take. She probably have to answer few questions from her son, since she was making too much noise. She would deal with it later but now she just wanted to feel the pleasure and relax herself. "Are you still with me?" he teased her as he looked up to see her face flushing eyes closed and panting fast. "Oh god Rick, I love you." she said as she finally calmed down from her climax. He reached up and kissed her briefly and said "I love you too" looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. She reached up and pull his head to hers and kissed him. She could taste herself from his lips. That just made her aroused once again. She seek for his lips again when he broke away to take off his boxer. His large member was exposed. She found her aroused husband was quite attractive. But he didn't need to know. The man was simply impossible. She stroke his long shaft and position it at her wet opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside her. It felt so good. He thrusted in a slow rhythm, inch by inch as he groaned in pleasure. She was so tight and wet. She pinched his nipples and he groaned. She always knew he liked it. As much as he wanted this to last long, but they had to come. He moved his hand to her womanhood and rubbed her clit. Her little fingernails tipped into his shoulder. He smiled as he knew he would get some marks at his back later. He kissed her one last time and rested his head at the crook of her neck, supported his weight with both elbows. He started to thrust into her hard and fast. "Rickkkkkkkkkkkkk" she cried as she came for the second time. And it was stronger than the first one. He came after her, "Evyyyyyyyyy" groaned her name whenever he came. He thrust deep into her one more time and spilled his seeds into her. She felt his warm cum inside her. And she was gone. Both were panting hard and sweating. He lifted up his head and look at her cheeks flushed. He roll over and take her with him. Both laying on their side, facing each other. Finally she came down from the climax and open her eyes. He was staring at her and a lazy smile showed on his face. "How do you feel now?" he asked. "Much better" she said and leaned in to kiss him. They cuddled for few minutes and reluctantly left their bed to face the day.

Knock... knock...

"mummy mummy" Alex was calling her while knocking their bedroom door. She grabbed her robe and cover her naked body to answer her boy calling. Rick gave her a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom to take a shower after an intense morning "workout". She opened the door and picked him up into her arms. Her son was growing fast. Sometimes she hoped he would stay this small forever. She kissed his cheeks. "Mornin mum" he greeted his mother. "Good morning Alex. Did you sleep alright last night?" she asked as she carried him to her bed and sat down, holding him. "Yes... but I heard somethin this morning. Why were you yelling daddy?" he asked from his age of thought (she was indeed yelling his father's name). Yeah, she knew this would happened and she didn't have the answer for this. Suddenly Rick came from the bathroom. "Daddy was having a nightmare. Mummy was trying to wake me up." he said with a reasonable voice. Thank god he was answering Alex, she thought and smiled at Rick. "You know mummy can yell very loud sometimes" he continued as he look at his wife. "Rick!" she narrowed her eyes at him. He grin at her, amused by her response. Alex found it wasn't interesting anymore, he jumped from the bed and ran out from the bedroom to downstairs. When Alex was out of earshot, she wanted to scold her husband but decided to walked pass him to the bathroom. He grabbed her by waist and pull her to him. "Let me go!" she protested as she continued to hit him. "I think I had mentioned it before, you're sexy when you are angry" he grinned. "Ohh you..." her words was again cut short by his lips as he kissed her. "I love you evy" he said when they broke away. "I think I had mentioned it before, I love you so much" she said with a smile, using his words at him. Finally he let her had shower and he went downstairs to his son for some daddy time. Alex was playing with his toys at the parlor. He turned his attention to his father when he called him. "Daddy" he called as he ran to his father. He lifted him up and kiss his cheeks, carried him to kitchen for breakfast. He sat him down on the chair. He poured some milks for him and walked to the chair. Alex sat on his father laps as he always did whenever his father was having breakfast with him. "Daddy I want riding horse" he said to his father. "You are too young to ride on, pal. How about daddy riding with you?" Rick suggested. "Yeah... riding with daddy" he accepted and jumped from his father's laps, ran to his mother. "What so funny?" she asked as she lifted her boy. "Daddy riding horse with me. Mummy riding with me too" he said. "No, Alex but Mummy will sat on the ground and watch you riding with daddy" she said. "But I want mummy..." "mummy will join us the next time" Rick interrupted as he knew his wife wasn't feeling well from the miscarriage. "Ok" he said and ran into the parlor. "Thank you" she said with a smile. "No problem" he said after his wife gave him a kiss. After they had breakfast, they went out for horse riding.

Evelyn sat on the ground watching both men she loved as her mind wandered back to the memories. She was lucky to have met Rick.

The end.


End file.
